doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tardis1963
HAPPY NEW YEAR! I've finished making pages for all of my Doctor Who books. You might want to re-categorize/re-categorise them tho... RAIDERCLEM 16:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'll wait until I get around to them, and then make any neccesary changes. Thanks for all your work with them. Tardis1963 07:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Temporarily Out So with only less than 40 minutes left before the airing of "The End of Time Part Two" in the UK, I've decided to be completely off all Doctor Who sites for the next 32-35 hours to avoid spoilers. Normally, I'd just watch it online but since BBC America is going to be airing it tomorrow here in the USA, I think it'll be more of a treat to sit down on my couch and watch it on the actual television rather than online. It's too bad that they're not doing the same for Australia but I'm sure you'll just watch it online, that's what I'd do. Anyway, I'll be back by the December 3rd and I hope they do this same thing during Matt Smith's era. That would be awesome! Time Lord Enthusiast 18:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. Yeah I did watch it online. Can't wait for Autumn! (Spring for the UK & US) Matt Smith looks great! Tardis1963 07:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Graphic Novels & Special Editions Oops-I left a message for you but it ended up under MY talk page instead. RAIDERCLEM 11:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New logo and colors I love the new logo! I never did care for the logo used during the Seventh Doctor's era anyway-probably my least favorite. Where did it go, though? It's reverted back to its previous incarnation! I don't like the new colors for the infobox, though. You can't even read the links anymore. RAIDERCLEM 22:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Four or Six? I like the old colors better, but that's just personal preference. I like both Tom and Colin Baker, but... I do have an idea - Have you tried to match the infobox color to the blue you use in the margin to the left? RAIDERCLEM 23:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) If it ain't broke... I see where you matched the colors on the Twin Dilemma. I still like the original colors best - I think they have the most overall eye appeal as well as being the easiest to read. To me, it's really not even close. Sorry. RAIDERCLEM 00:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Main page Yeah, I really do like the darker color on the main page. You might want to play around with that white background, tho... RAIDERCLEM 00:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty much agreeing with what RAIDERCLEM said above. I can't wait for Matt Smith's era!!! Bring on Steven Moffat! Time Lord Enthusiast 04:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Magazine Issue #s I notice you removed the "No. 1" from "Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition No. 1 - The Complete Fifth Doctor". These magazines are numbered Special Edition #1, Special Edition #2, Special Edition #3, etc. both on the inside title page and on the back cover by the price (unless there's an ad on the back). Should we not include the issue # of a magazine on the page for that magazine? If you don't want the issue # in the title, maybe we could include it in "Notes"? RAIDERCLEM 11:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) "The Complete Doctor" issues all have ads on the back, "Special Edition #1" is listed in the white box right above the UPC code for this issue. RAIDERCLEM 12:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Good Eye! I did not notice that on The War Games - image now fixed. RAIDERCLEM 11:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Help! OK I love the heart in 'We Love Doctor Who' but how in the world am I going to link my listing in the magazine section on my User page to it??? Maybe you could take care of that one for me? I think the black heart is the Masters' though, maybe the Doctors' should be red... Thanks RAIDERCLEM 05:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, all fixed now. Tardis1963 06:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 10:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) What's going on? When I try to insert pics on my user page, they end up in the middle of the page instead of on the right-hand side. Also, when I try to modify them and put a title in them, the title is in big bold letters like a section heading. Is this the problem you wrote us about? RAIDERCLEM 21:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who Specials All the Marvel Doctor Who Specials now have pages. The category includes magazines related to Doctor Who Weekly, Doctor Who Monthly, Doctor Who Magazine and Classic Comics, ''also Anniversary Editions'', The Movie Special, stand-alone collections & stand-alone stories. I put "Doctor Who Special:" on each one to keep them all in the same category, but on some of them it seems kind of redundant. I also put them with the two Marvel graphic novels, Voyager and Abslom Daak, under "Items produced by Marvel Comics". And by the way, I really like the new colors. My favorites by far! RAIDERCLEM 18:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Just more things to keep you busy Pages are complete for Doctor Who Classic Comics and Doctor Who Poster Magazine. I removed the Classic Comics Special from the "Doctor Who Magazine Specials" section and put it in the "Classic Comics" section, seems a much better fit, as they are two different magazines. I also added Torchwood: Rift War to the "Graphic Novels" section. RAIDERCLEM 22:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Pages are done for all comic books. It might help to have a checklist of all the categories ready for you to categorize (or categorise, as they spell it in the UK - don't know about Down Under) properly when you wish, like you did with the Doctor Who Special Editions. A fine job you did with those, too! I tried to fit the Doctor Who Magazine Specials in their logical spot between the regular issues and the Special Editions but I was making such a mess of it I just gave up! Maybe I'll figure it out one day... *Doctor Who Magazine Specials - category is COMPLETE, pages are made for ALL issues *Doctor Who Classic Comics (Magazine) - COMPLETE *Doctor Who Poster Magazine - COMPLETE *Yearbooks - COMPLETE *Storybooks - COMPLETE & up to date *Graphic Novels - COMPLETE & up to date *Comic books - COMPLETE & up to date, both "Classic" (Dell, Marvel & IDW) and "New Series" (IDW) *Books - Nowhere near a complete list, but pages are made for the ones in my collection I tried to make these pages like others you have done, but LMK if you have any questions about anything I put on them that might be confusing and I'll be glad to answer them. I'll also try to update as new stuff comes out, especially the US releases. (DVDs & Comic books) RAIDERCLEM 11:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) The Nerd's Guide to Stuff Sorry I haven't been doing anything in weeks. Real life and stuff... nothing bad just normal stuff and laziness. As an amateur writer, I've been told time and time again on how it's good just to write about anything for practice. So I've just created a blog, entitled The Nerd's Guide to Stuff. It's just me ranting on just about any type of fiction that I have interest in, Doctor Who included. So, if you have free time and feel like reading the opinions of a nerd with free time, then check it out. If you don't that fine too. Peace! Time Lord Enthusiast 04:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Images OK, I've been to the help section and still can't seem to fix this problem. I'm adding images just like I've always done, but they won't appear on the right-hand side of the page like they always have. See the "Matt Smith" section of my user page to see an example of what I mean. Have I done something to mess up the code or anything else on my user page that would cause this? I've never had this problem until recently. I know you have lots to do but I sure would appreciate it if you could check this out for me when you get the chance. Thanks RAIDERCLEM 10:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that but HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Do you have to enter the lines that are highlighted in green with a "+" in front of them? Where do you enter them if that's the case? Once you've gone to the edit this section page, what do you do next? Just inserting the image doesn't work. Or do you go somewhere else? If the images will no longer go automatically to the right hand column, can I fix my page so that they do? What has changed from the way it was before? RAIDERCLEM 23:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Dalekmania Wasn't sure what the problem was with the last Dalekmania pic but I scanned a new one with the DVD logo if that was it, and linked it only to my user page. Do you not want documentary DVDs included with the box set they come in? RAIDERCLEM 10:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) correct numbering Hi Gary, I have a question. When I make pages for items that have the same title but different numbers for each issue, how do I get them to list in the correct order? In other words, how do I get them to list as 1,2,3,4,5.6,7,8,9,10,11,12... and not 1,10,11,12,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9... RAIDERCLEM 09:58, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Got it-Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 19:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Prototype Images Hi, I was wandering, currently I'm editing the Toy section of the Wiki and I wanted to put the images of the prototypes on there if I don't have an image of the actual Toy, since I don't own the Prototype imges, I would get them off the Internet. I was wandering if this was ok or not. Thanks, TARDIS 2010 TARDIS2010 16:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for answering my question, by the way by Prototype toy images I ment the first image released by Character Options. Cheers, TARDIS2010 TARDIS2010 17:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight #3 Hi. Doctor Who Collector's looks really nice -- I like the new skin! There are a few tweaks you need to meet the spotlight criteria... 1) you need a link to recently uploaded images somewhere in the sidebar 2) there are a handful of uncategorized pages and 3) you have not customized the "Community Corner" on My Home. Please let me know when you have made these minor changes and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry -- I should have made that a bit clearer. File List is a fairly bland all-text presentation. The link is supposed to go to which is a much more fun, gallery-style look at the images. The idea is to grab people's interest. It seems like it wouldn't be hard to either change the link you have or add the gallery-style format if you like using the list also. -- Wendy (talk) 00:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great -- although maybe you might want to have the link read "new pictures" or something a bit more obvious than "File list" :). I'll add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) New pages made by me I am currently making alot of target novel pages, which will benefit loads of us, so far I have made 'The Evil of the Daleks', 'Galaxy 4', 'The Paradise of Death ', 'The Power of the Daleks' and a non-target page 'Items released in 1977' Yeepsi 18:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Dr Who Laser Discs How come there isn't a section on dr who laser discs?! I know alot on Dr Who website's, every 2 out of 10 dr who sites have a section on dr who laser discs but this Doctor Who Collectors Wiki '''does not 'have a section on it?! Yeepsi 20:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Add images? Two lines?Yeepsi 18:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Project page? What is a Project page & Special page? Yeepsi 20:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) 2,050th article!!! The 2,050th article on here is my very own More Short Trips. I am very happy with this great feat(!!!), although that does bring to question what was the 2,000th article? Yeepsi 20:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Tardis, i just wanted to tell you that I have started helping to create action figure articles in the same style you used. Any problems about my work please tell me on my user page, Thanks--Kitfisto-66 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Need help I need you to put those year boxes on Items released in 1967. Yeepsi 11:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The Tides of Time Could you fix the page names for ''The Tides of Time? I can't move the pages to the correct title, it says an administrator needs to delete the old page first. I'm trying to retitle the page for the story in the category "Doctor Who Magazine Comic Strips" to The Tides of Time, for the graphic novel The Tides of Time: A Panini Books Graphic Novel and delete the redundant page The Tides of Time (DWM). ''Thanks RAIDERCLEM 17:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I've got the graphic novel fixed. If you could just move ''The Tides of Time (DWM) ''to The Tides of Time'' that should take care of everything. RAIDERCLEM 17:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Also The Flood. RAIDERCLEM 11:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) When you get a chance, Abslom Daak...Dalek Killer, Oblivion ''& ''Ship of Fools now have the same problem. Thanks RAIDERCLEM 08:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) LMK Please LMK if you are going to keep the (DWM) on some of the titles in the "Doctor Who Magazine comic strips" category. I'd like to start linking other pages to these particular titles, but don't want to do that and then have to do them all over again if you do decide to remove the (DWM) from the title. I await your decision. RAIDERCLEM 14:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) EXIT CODE VIEW OK, I don't know how I did it, but somehow when I try to edit anything on my user page, all I get is code which is like trying to read a foreign language to me. I click on visual view but I can't get it to go back to the way it was. Please fix as I'm unable to do anything the way it is now. Thanks RAIDERCLEM 15:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi, I'm also having problems editing with this new view. I can't resize images. Could you fix it? Thanks TARDIS2010 15:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that, TARDIS2010 15:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) We currently have... Cassettes? Can u add 'Cassettes' on the hompage next to 'we currently have' ? I have created 6 or 7 cassette pages myself (one of them includeds 'The Massacre'). Yeepsi 13:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Magazine Images Hi, could you tell me where you got the images of the front covers of Doctor Who Magazine, because I may be able to create pages on the issues i own. Cheers, TARDIS2010 16:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) SJA Figures Hi, I was wondering, should I add a section in Charcter Options about the Sarah Jane Adventures Figures? Cheers, TARDIS2010 15:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll make pages on the Issues I have, and edit the Charcter Options page. Cheers, TARDIS2010 07:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main page formatting If you look through the edit history you will see that Yeepsi has solved the trouble, but I'm not sure how. Kathleen.wright5 06:21, 3 May, 2010 (UTC) I have? How? Yeepsi 15:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Adding Images Hi, I don't known why but I can't add images onto pages yet I can add them in the infoboxes. I click the insert picture button, select the image I want and click insert but they won't come up. could you help me, TARDIS2010 08:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try again now, TARDIS2010 07:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I hope u dont mind... I hope u dont mind but I am planning to do pages for all of the Short Trips books when I get time of course. Yeepsi 15:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who Magazine issue 241 I need you to change the title of this page. To Doctor Who Magazine Issue 241 and get rid of tht old blue & white box. Cheers, Yeepsi Yeepsi 08:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Comic Strips Hi Gary, I know you are a busy man, but you could really be a great help if you could spend some time on this. There are a few people working on the Doctor Who Magazine comic strips, and I think they are all listed. I've gone through the list, and these are the ones that need fixing by you deleting pages so that the strip titles will be consistent: Dragon's Claw, Voyager, The World Shapers, A Cold Day in Hell!, The Mark of Mandragora, The Glorious Dead, Oblivion, The Betrothal of Sontar, The Widow's Curse ''and ''Abslom Daak...Dalek Killer, all of which share titles with graphic novels. I'm not sure how you want to title Planet of the Dead, Tooth and Claw, The Gift ''and ''The Lodger, which share titles with TV episodes. The Back Up Strips are Return of the Daleks, ''which shares a title with both a TV Comic strip AND a CD,'' Ship of Fools and Business as Usual, ''of which there is both a regular strip and a back up strip with the same name. I think it would really help everyone working on these if you could get the old pages linking to graphic novels etc. deleted so that people could start working on a page without having to add (DWW), (DWM), (TVC), (Comic Strip) etc. Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 10:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks-You the Man! I've got new pages started for all the comic strips on the list, except ''Ship of Fools. Was there a reason that one couldn't be deleted? RAIDERCLEM 06:19, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks on the Ship of Fools. My next question is, could you do it again? You see, I made the new page before I moved the old one and now I'm in the same boat (or ship - of fools) Sorry. RAIDERCLEM 13:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Umm, you might want to fix The Lodger, too (TV episode). I edited the page to link up to the comic page and somehow got a bunch of code in a section I wasn't even editing. I'm afraid if I try to fix it I'll just make things worse so I'll leave it up to you. RAIDERCLEM 17:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) New Categories Could u make some more new categories like dr who book images & dr who cd images etc, thanks Yeepsi Yeepsi 09:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) What about magazines? It there something like 'Magazine Covers' ? Yeepsi 16:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) What about Laser Discs? Yeepsi 10:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) What about Cards? Yeepsi 08:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No just BIT, others, like Strickly ink cards, the 40th years cards etc Yeepsi 17:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) When you hyper-linked the laser discs to its categories, the link was red, meaning tht categorie doesn't exist. Yeepsi 18:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Most of the Dr Who Laserdiscs images have been uploaded! Yeepsi 16:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I went to have my daily look at some dr who books on here & I saw a page I created, Galaxy 4 (novelisation) , has no content, could u explain this? Yeepsi 17:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Added the Laserdisc category to all the laserdiscs images on here, but, there is 1 laserdisc image tht hasn't been uploaded, so i'll do it, then tht's it, the Laserdisc Category will me complete after 20 mins (it would've took 5 mins if I didnt have 7 tabs open at once). Yeepsi 16:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What category would I put posters & collectable cards in? Yeepsi 18:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) How do I create Categories? Yeepsi 13:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Have u seen the number uploaded images without categories? It is ridiclous to look at all those uncategorized images, could u send a wiki-wide message to the users, to say to categorize their uploaded images? Yeepsi 19:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) What category would I put posters & collectable cards in? Yeepsi 09:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yeepsi 09:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm used to making Categories, I would like to tell u tht, sometimes the beeb release CD boxset i.e. The Lost Tv episodes collection, when u upload more boxset images in the futre, could u put them in the category 'CD boxset images' k? Cheers, Yeepsi Yeepsi 21:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) After categorizing many images, I've come across some I cant categorize, there are two different Strickly Ink type of collectable cards, example, here & here, although I'm not sure if this is also Strickly Ink or not. What do u think I should do? Yeepsi 20:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) My page! Hey! How come u deleted the 'The Doctors: 30 years of Time travel & beyond' page created?! Yeepsi 17:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Please delete Please delete the 2 unused "please delete" pages so I can start new pages there. Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 23:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) All done-Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 02:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) What a downer Hey Gary, Any way you could add a link to hide that damned advertising banner? I feel like I'm working on a billboard. Thanks 01:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Deleting images from others User Pages Hello Gary, Someone deleted the "Dwm se we love doctor who unused cover.jpg" image from my User Page. I thought we could make our User Page the way we wanted. What is Wiki policy on this? Is deleting images from anothers User Page acceptable? If not, is there a way we can protect ourselves from this? RAIDERCLEM 08:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, Thanks I appreciate that. The link to the image was still there, but went nowhere when the image was deleted (naturally) and I was wondering what was going on. After looking at the page for the file pic, I see it says "there are no pages that link to this file." - even though my User Page does link to it. Do you think it would be a good idea to add User pages to the list of "pages that link" on an image page? Or would that maybe just open up a new can of worms? I don't know...Anyway, thanks again! By the way, pages have now been started for all DWM, Incredible Hulk Presents, Dalek Chronicles, Yearbook, Storybook and IDW comic strips, and all the initial printings and reprints that I know of have been listed. (I believe the only strips left are those in the Annuals, I don't have these and don't know what strips were included in them). RAIDERCLEM 19:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'm not doing something I should be...I just checked the newly added images page and NONE of these images I've uploaded say they're linked to my User Page, even though all of them are: Katy manning lego, the 2 Vworp vworp full cover images (which are also linked to the Vworp Vworp - Volume 1 page but don't list that either), Dr who & the daleks cd, or Doctor Who Classics Series 3 - No. 4 (o38.jpg), which does say it is linked to the comic page but NOT to my User Page. Am I leaving something out somewhere along the line? Or might there be a problem with my user page? RAIDERCLEM 01:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) restore Please restore "400completerun.jpg" & "Best of 2 greatest show in the galaxy cd.jpg" as they are linked to my User Page. Thanks RAIDERCLEM 13:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know why they're not listed as linking to my User Page, these have been linked for months. Anyway, Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 02:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Mini-Comics Hello Gary, I have a question. A while back you deleted the'' My Life as a Dalek'' and Origins of the Cybermen pages I had made because they weren't sold as individual CDs. I was thinking about making pages for the Marvel Adventure mini-comics from Golden Wonder ''with the Sixth Doctor stories, and was wondering if these fell in the same category, as they weren't individually sold but were give-aways with purchases. Should I make individual pages for them? By the way, pages have been started for all Doctor Who comic strips (that I know of) except ''Doctor Who Adventures. I've never even seen one of these magazines, they're not available in the US, so I think someone more familiar with these strips could probably do a better job of it. RAIDERCLEM 02:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Soon... Very soon... I hope u dont get offended by me asking u such personal questions, so, here we go (my answers in brackets) : *How old r u? (13) *When's ur birthday? (1st July (so soon)) *Wat was the first dr who story/episode u watched? (Girl in the fireplace) *When did u start collecting dr who stuff? Wat was the item(s)? (1st July '07, The Beginning Boxset) Yeepsi 19:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to mention tht yesterday, I got one of my birthday prestents, it was a PDA, The Heart of the Tardis (yay). 2 days now.... Yeepsi 10:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Some more questions (as usally my answers in my brackets) : *Wat country do u live in? (UK) *Wat kind of music do u like? ( I like Beatles, The Inkspots, Roy Brown, random songs between 60s-90s) *Wat is ur most treasured item? Doesn't matter if it is dr who of not. (Dr Who the episode guide by Mark Cambell, Signed by author & Katy Manning (never met both of them, I just ordered the book from a shop in london)) Yeepsi 19:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) More questions : *Do u know wat the time difference between UK & Australia? *When did u create this wiki? & why? Yeepsi 07:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Another question : *Do u like Resident Evil? Another 1 of my birthday presents came, its... All 10 Darksmith Legacy books (yay), they were going to be £65, but I got it 4 £10 (thank u ebuy). Yeepsi 17:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Back Catalogue Hi Gary, Please restore Back Catalogue.jpg, it links to my User page. (As does Meddle.jpg if you come across it.) Thanks! Also, I've made pages for all the music CDs I have but there's a lot that I don't have so I left the "Previous" and "Next" categories blank. I also don't know if you want to combine Soundtrack CDs with other music CDs or not. RAIDERCLEM 09:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The Keeper of Traken I can't see the value in doggedly sticking to an incorrectly formatted name just because that's the way it is on a title card, given the fact that virtually every other instance (Wikipedia, Doctor Who wiki, the BBC) corrects it, but if that's the way it's done here... What is the logic behind that, if you don't mind my asking? Darth Prefect 02:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm hopeless Oh. Sorry, I'm hopeless at this. Yeepsi 09:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) More questions : *When & why did u first watch the Classic Series? *Do u like Dad's Army? Yeepsi 17:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I've some more question for u (my answer in brackets) : *Does any1 else in ur family watch dr who? (My bro, mum, dad, grandma) If yes, do they watch it as much as u? (My bro, mum, grandma, whenever I put a classic on) *If yes to the first question, do they/he/her complain if u put a certain Video/DVD/CD on? (My mum, The TV movie DVD "Not this again") Yeepsi 18:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Features I went to the Central Wiki to have a look at the new features I was amazed, by the new stuff, while I was over there I 'stumbled' across this . I think it would be a great idea for any new users tht come across this wiki. wat do u think? Yeepsi 14:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to mention tht I own a wiki (:D), how do u create templates? Yeepsi 14:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) US DVD release order Just saw your messages, I'll leave the order alone then. I was thinking Classic Series before New Series. On the four Series 1 volumes, I made it "Volume 1", etc. because I thought the "1" by itself looked kinda funny. Love the way you have this template (matrix?) set up-looks good! One question-I noticed you removed the DWM "Specials" section as I was going there to put in some links to strips. Did I do something wrong there? They are Marvel just as the original DWW/DWM was...RAIDERCLEM 01:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you on the order, seems the most logical. Also think those collapsible boxes would be perfect for the DWM section-especially when all 400+ issues are in there! One suggestion-with the new larger size for the images, the images and some of the print in the right-hand column now bleed over into the dark margin on the right. No problem with the images, you can still see them by scrolling, but the print is unreadable. Any way you could expand the grey area so that all of the images and print are inside it? RAIDERCLEM 02:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Much better! RAIDERCLEM 03:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Templates I really like the way the DVD template page looks. Like I mentioned to Yeepsi, I just went crazy on creating "thumbnail" pages! (We've been working together on the Annuals). I know you have a lot to do, but if you get the chance, I'd appreciate it if you'd take a look at some of them and let me know if you have any suggestions. I'd like to start linking the comic strip pages I created earlier to them, but I don't want to do that and then have to re-do them if you think they should be set up differently. There's a list of them in the second section of my user page, the ones I'm interested in linking stories to are "Comic Books", "Graphic Novels", "Annuals", "Doctor Who Classic Comics" and the DWM "Specials" section we discussed earlier. No hurry, whenever you have the time. And if you'd rather I waited until you had some time to look at them, just LMK. Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 10:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) PS. I sure hope you want to keep all the variant covers on the Comic Book page - I think seeing them all together is the most interesting part of that page! RAIDERCLEM 10:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Badges Hey that Badges column is pretty cool but...it takes up half the page. Anyway you could put a "hide" button on it? RAIDERCLEM 00:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Just an idea-There's a big open space in that same location on the "talk" pages...RAIDERCLEM 08:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I just like to point out, I'm already No.1 on the Leaderboard. *does a dance* Yeepsi 21:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That took care of it - Thanks Lucky! RAIDERCLEM 08:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Toy Pages Hi, I was just checking: Is the work I'm doing on DW toys Ok? I just like to see if I'm doing anything wrong:) Thanks, TARDIS2010 15:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I try my best to get everything about right, It's a bit hard when it's just me mainly doing it, but I'm getting along nicley, again thanks for your help TARDIS2010 07:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Reviews Hi, seeing as I'm doing DW Figure reviews, shall I also put them as a video on the Figure's pages here? TARDIS2010 14:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, for now I'll just add a link on the talk page. TARDIS2010 07:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) DWM Specials Hi Gary, I've linked all the comic strips to the DWM "Specials" section so the section should be good to go when you add it back in. One thing I did want to mention - I put the 2 Marvel graphic novels (Voyager & Abslom Daak...Dalek Killer) in the Specials section as well as in the Graphic Novels section. I did this as much as anything to let collectors know where they fell in the DWM Specials time-line. I know they don't really belong in Specials but I guess that they are specials in a way. Anyway, I almost removed them, but by keeping them the section seemed more balanced visually, and seeing as how there won't be any more Marvel Specials in the future... In the end I figured you would take them out if you didn't think they fit. RAIDERCLEM 01:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Skinned What happened to our cool skin??? Website lookin' kinda ordinary right now... 18:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow Wow. This new look really sucks. I got all those badges I didn't give a damn about disabled from my user page and now with this new look everything is all jammed up again on the left hand side of the page. It's too bad that this is supposed to be our user page but now we have to deal with this. Unattractive and unappealing to work on - what a combination. RAIDERCLEM 00:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) OK, got it back to the old style-much better. Still miss the cool colors though... RAIDERCLEM 10:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC)